


His surprises.

by 13thColdWar



Series: oh man, oh man (i am not really known for being speechless) [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, I Tried, Natasha's emotionally constipated, candlelit dinner, fifth month, romantic!Steve, surprised!Nat, the first part's kinda smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thColdWar/pseuds/13thColdWar
Summary: 5. “Natasha came home after a three-day mission to their apartment where Steve prepared a candlelit dinner, holding a bouquet of flowers.”





	His surprises.

It took almost five months for Natasha to finally believe what Clint had said that night, at Stark’s annual charity gala. And just a month for Steve to get his shit together and gather enough courage to ask Natasha out and tell her what he truly feels for the red headed stubborn woman. 

Despite the two of them dating and being in a relationship, Natasha still refused to believe Steve’s feelings for her. She didn’t believe in the slightest that Steve could possibly like an assassin with so much red in her ledger, like her. Though, she knows Steve is an honest man, she still thinks that he’s just confused and might just under the influence of the Black Widow’s venom (her own words, not his). 

She kept on telling herself that Steve is just enjoying sex with her. She is, after all, his first. So, it was a surprise when Steve refused her numerous advances during the first few weeks of their relationship, and only gave in when it hit the second month mark. But not after giving her a beautifully written-at-the-top-of-his-head speech. 

They were in the middle of a movie from Steve’s list when she had noticed Steve slightly shivering. She was curled up in his chest and had noticed he had been tensed ever since she came out of the bathroom, wearing his shirt (and just panties underneath it) that was obviously too big for her. But now that he was shivering, she grew more concerned and turned her body to look up at him. 

She had been shocked to see that not only was he shivering but that there were also a few beads of sweat on his forehead. She got up off his chest to be able to look at his face closely. “Steve, are you okay?” Natasha had touched Steve’s face reverently that night, but Steve had grabbed it and look at her, staring straight at her eyes. 

She was beyond surprised when she saw his eyes so dark, she hadn’t been almost able to tell the blue in them anymore. “N-Nat…” Steve’s voice was very strained as if he was in a very deep pain. “Steve? What’s the matter?” Despite knowing what it was, she wanted confirmation. 

“I-I… I can’t—“ Steve gulped. “I can’t take it anymore.” Before Natasha could respond and ask him to elaborate further, Steve grabbed her face and smashed his lips to hers. Steve pulled her to sit on his lap and grabbed her hips tightly, keeping her close to him. Natasha, who had finally recovered from the light shock Steve’s boldness has caused, brought her hands up to his head to thread her fingers through his golden locks (finally) and it made her sigh in content in his mouth. 

Natasha felt Steve’s hard length pressing right up against her heat and smirked. She pressed herself against his erection and grinded herself a bit. Steve groaned but before she could deepen their kisses, he pulled away and said, “Natasha, I’ve wanted you ever since the day we’ve met. And you don’t know how much I’ve longed to do this… to,” Steve looked down as if ashamed of what he was about to say but Natasha held his chin and made him look back up again, “you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to make love to you.” 

Natasha took in a sharp intake of breath and shook her head, but Steve continued, “It’s true, Nat. It’s the reason why I didn’t give in to you, no matter how much I wanted. I wanted to show you how much I respect you and that it’s not just your body that I’m after. It’s not just sex, I’ve always wanted to make love to you, Natasha,” he had said her name with so much love and it almost made tears well up in her beautiful green eyes. “I’ve wanted to make our first special, maybe even af—“ Steve stopped himself before making Natasha run away. That’s the least he wanted right now, not when he’s close to making her believe his feelings for her. 

Natasha had known what Steve was about to say, but shook it off because Steve is now giving in to her and so she shook her head and cupped Steve’s jaw. “Don’t you think this is special enough?” she asked softly and curled her lips to one side. She closed the distance between them and whispered in his lips, “Do it, Steve. Make love to me.” 

And ever since that day, Steve made sure to convince Natasha that their relationship is not just physical, not when one of them falls deeper and harder for the other. 

Natasha was glad that she was home in time for their fifth month. It was only two days away and she’s pretty sure Steve being Steve, got something up hidden on his sleeve. So imagine her surprise when she came home to their shared apartment that night. 

The room smells so nice and it made her stomach rumble. She suddenly remembered that she had not eaten anything delicious ever since her mission, which started three days ago. When she reached their kitchen, nothing – not even her training in the Red Room nor as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent – could have prepared her for the sight that welcomed her. 

Her shock came in the form of speechlessness, the way it usually does when Steve surprises her (which is pretty often). There stood Steve Rogers all in his handsome glory, wearing the very tight blue button up shirt, rolled at the sleeves because he knows damn well that she likes seeing those impressive arms of his, where a bouquet of white gardenias and daisies and red roses is being held. Behind him was their table, stuffed with mouthwatering food with a candle at the middle. 

“I know it’s not yet our fifth month but, hey, it’s just a few days away, anyway.” Steve started walking towards her and raised the bouquet at her flustered face. Natasha grasped it, held it tightly and brought it to her nose to smell it. “You were coming home after a very tiring mission and I wanted to surprise you.” Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, careful not to smash the flowers against their bodies. 

Natasha, finally out of her reverie, look up at Steve’s eyes. She pulled away slightly to place the bouquet at the counter and wove her arms around his neck. “It wasn’t really tiring, though.” She smirked and moved her face closer to his. She could feel his breath fanning her nose and it tickled her. “But, don’t worry. Your surprise certainly worked, soldier,” Natasha whispered before pulling him in for a kiss. 


End file.
